


Concentrated

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathrooms, Butt Plugs, Cars, Desperation, Desperation Play, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Ignoct Week, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Short, Submission, Vibrators, distracted driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: "Going back to normal was easy for Ignis and Noctis, the two talking as if nothing had happened between them at the motel as they packed their things into the Regalia and headed off for their next destination; albeit in a hurry since they were running late. However, one very small inconvenience remained, and Noctis still had its remote."





	Concentrated

**Author's Note:**

> for Day 6 of NSFW [IgNoct Week](https://ignoctweek.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr! The idea came to me earlier so I had to get it down! The theme of the Regalia seems to reoccur once again, perhaps it'll become a series hehe. Today's prompt was "Desperation"!

 

Going back to normal was easy for Ignis and Noctis, the two talking as if nothing had happened between them at the motel as they packed their things into the Regalia and headed off for their next destination. Albeit in a hurry since they were running late.

However, one very small inconvenience remained, and Noctis still had its remote.

When the two had thought they were alone, what felt like mere minutes before, Noctis had slipped something small and slightly egg-shaped into Ignis’ ass and whispered, “This is gonna be fun, don’t you think?” Ignis had realized exactly what they were getting up to when Noctis turned the dial to its lowest setting. Far be it from Noctis to want to engage in anything normal but Ignis secretly enjoyed learning all of his Prince’s kinky habits.

But Ignis wouldn’t exactly call the sensation he felt now to be “enjoyment.” He passed a glance to Noctis in the back seat. The Prince, chin resting in his hand against the Regalia’s door, watched absentmindedly as the scenery passed by. But when he realized Ignis was watching him in intermittent looks, he snuck a hand into his pocket and Ignis did his best to keep the Regalia driving in the right lane when a sudden,  _ very  _ intense, vibration inside his ass struck him off guard, gone almost as quickly as he’d had time to process it.

Why now, why  _ now  _ did Noctis decide they weren’t done yet? Ignis had originally planned to pass a rest stop and take a brief visit to the restroom to remove the vibrator from inside himself, but, given that they were running late he had to do his best to put his own discomfort on hold.

“You okay, Iggy?” Came Noctis’ voice, and the Prince snuck a slight smirk as Ignis glared daggers at him in the rear-view mirror.

“I’m fine, Noct,” Ignis replied, hoping that his faltering tone didn’t sound too suspicious. “Thought I saw an insect on the windshield, nothing more.”

Prompto immediately shuddered and stared at every inch of the windshield’s glass, analyzing it for the potential unwanted guest. He didn’t notice the way Ignis had started squirming in the driver’s seat, to alleviate some of the pressure that only made things worse.  “Aw, what?  _ Gross _ , I hate bugs, eww… I hope it’s gone. Ick.”

“Sure you’re okay, Iggy?” Gladio chimed in, as he caught sight of the way Ignis held a little more tightly to the steering wheel than he usually did. The book in his hands was slightly closed, as he looked at Ignis and almost seemed confused.

“Just a bit startled.” It was all Ignis could think of to reply, and to be fair, it wasn’t far from the truth. “But it’s passed.”

From the passenger’s seat Prompto continued muttering on about bugs and his camera, while Ignis turned his attention to becoming hyperfocused on the road. Now felt like as good a time as any to make a brief stop. Fortunately the Regalia’s fuel gauge pointer indicated that it just dipped slightly below half a tank. Good enough. At least this would serve as a valid, yet useful, excuse.

“Let’s refuel the Regalia... We’ll need a full tank if we’re to be sent somewhere else. There should be a station nearby...”

“Sweet, we can pick up some snacks too! I’m starving,” Prompto said happily, at which the others, including Noctis, chimed in their agreements. 

Noctis, however, had other plans. Ignis felt the device inside him whir to life again, although now it was more of a dull and certainly more pleasant buzzing. At least, for the moment, it was tolerable—only proving to be a slight inconvenience as he checked each passing road sign for the one he was looking for.

On second thought, the buzzing turned suddenly from pleasant to uncomfortable when the intensity increased by just a fraction. Ignis gently bit down on his bottom lip but prayed the action looked more like a gesture of concentration than one of frustrated pleasure. Thankfully the turnoff to the station was just ahead...

No one said anything, completely absorbed in their own heads — Prompto fiddling with his camera bag and Gladio reading a new book, and Noctis with his hand still in his pocket, pretending as if nothing was wrong. Each time the Tactician glanced at Noctis through the mirror it earned him a slightly higher intensity on the dial. It was a good thing that Noctis had apparently decent taste in stealthy toys because Ignis would have likely died on the road some time ago if anyone had heard. This was much too persistent to attribute to a bad phone call.

“Ah, here we are,” Ignis announced rather awkwardly as he pulled the car in next to the pump and made deliberately calculated motions to get out of the car—making absolutely sure that nothing of his embarrassment could be seen or heard. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back. Gladio, would you mind filling up? I’m going into the Crow’s Nest to borrow their… facilities. Hopefully they’ll be cleaner than the last one we went to.”

“Of course, you got it,” Gladio answered, snapping his book closed and getting out of the car, stretching his arms as he went over to inspect the pump. With a laugh at Ignis’ previous comment, Gladio added, as Ignis disappeared through the restaurant’s doors: “Yeah, be careful. Kenny doesn’t keep an eye on his aim, does he? Ha!”

Too focused now on making a beeline for the Crow’s Nest, Ignis pushed through the doors past a few people on their way out and had just enough sense to knock before graced with the blessing of no response. Quickly opening the door, he immediately closed it behind himself and braced against the door when, much to his chagrin a voice from outside accompanied the sudden burst of vibration below.

“Hey, Ignis, let me in. I gotta go.”

Clearly, given his tone, he was up to something else.

“One moment,” Ignis hissed through his teeth, attempting to slip his trousers loose and rid himself of the source of his problem.

“C’mon, there’s only one bathroom out here. Let me in.”

And begrudgingly, Ignis did, thankful that his glance out into the restaurant only revealed one other person seated at a table. So at least they were relatively alone.

“I’m taking this bloody thing out,” Ignis growled, voice hushed, as he struggled to figure out how he could do it quickly and be out of the diner as if nothing went wrong in the first place. Noctis smirked, the hand in his pocket revealing the remote that he’d been hiding, as he turned it up even further, and Ignis let out a choked noise.

“No, you’re not. You’re leaving it in until you cum and if we have to both sit in here until you do, so be it. This is what you get for leaving all those marks on me the other day.”

Through a frown and an attempt to sneak a hand into his trousers to pull out the plug, Ignis offered his response: “I already apologized for that! And besides, you left a sizeable bite mark on my neck, Noct, I’d think I was right for giving you some sort of punishment. I don’t think passing it off as a spider bite was convincing enough.”

Noctis caught on as Ignis attempted to explain himself and pressed Ignis’ back against the bathroom door, flipping the lock with his free hand before holding up the remote once again, inching the dial up slowly, watching every minute reaction crossing Ignis’ face as he did. First embarrassment, then pleasure, desperation… and humiliation at the realization.

“Noct, we’re in public, we can’t… can’t be doing this sort of thing,” Ignis managed, still keeping his voice just above a whisper so they didn’t alert anyone else that could be outside the diner or even waiting to use the restroom.

“Then, you better hurry up. Let me see you cum.” By now, Noctis had stepped back just slightly, bracing against the stained sink as he pulled his cock free, giving himself a few strokes. “I had to wait too, but I can’t wait any longer.”

“You’ll… you’ll…”

“I’ll what, Iggy?” Noctis breathed, chuckling, as he watched Ignis’ eyes tracing the path of his hand against himself. Falling right into his trap, doing exactly as he wanted…

“You’ll get us caught,” Ignis whispered frantically, doing his best not to give in to touching himself as badly as the urges fell over him. His legs shook visibly as he fought off his own hands, even though the feeling of his palms brushing against his trousers did wonders to relieve the pressure. At least that helped, since there was nothing he could do about getting his hands on the remote...

“You know, like I said, the sooner you cum, the sooner you can take out the vibrator and the sooner we can get out of here.”

“Noct, I can’t keep doing this…”

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Ignis slipped down to the floor and gave an irritated but defeated sigh. He knew he would likely regret his choices but it seemed to be his only option in the moment, that he could think clearly enough about. Ignis had managed to get a few strokes in before Noctis turned up the remote as high as it would go and just that, coupled with the sight of the Prince before him matching his pace was enough to bring him over the edge.

It took everything he had but a shuddered moan of Noctis’ name left Ignis’ lips, just barely restrained, and he hoped it was quiet enough that no one outside noticed. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself…

Noctis made quick work of finishing and cleaned up as best he could with the stack of paper towels by the sink. He tossed a few down to Ignis, who though he still took quite a bit of time to catch his breath, hesitantly cleaned up what he could and made sure nothing remained. Taking out the vibrator served a bit of an issue, but eventually he pulled it free and washed it under the lukewarm sink water, wrapping it in paper towels and putting it in his pocket to be returned to Noctis later.

It surprised Ignis when Noctis kissed Ignis briefly as he slipped the vibrator remote back into his pocket. When the Prince reached for the door he was surprised to find Gladio standing on the other side.

“Oh, hey, Gladio, you next in line?” Noctis asked casually, and when Gladio raised an eyebrow after catching sight of Ignis (whose face immediately went pale), he cleverly added, “Oh, yeah, he just got a bit carsick. Probably a bad can of Ebony. He’s okay now, though. Guess that means I’m driving til we get where we’re going but that’s fine. Right, Iggy?”

"Carsick, huh? That sucks."

Ignis braced against the door, the feeling of carsickness not too far off from how his head spun from attempting to process everything that was going on. “Yes, right… let’s just… let’s just go.”

“I think I can wait, then, let’s just hit up another stop,” Gladio mumbled as he gave a suspicious and slightly disgusted glance toward the rather sketchy looking toilet. “I’d rather not, if he had it that bad.”

“Yeah, it’s not pretty in there. Let’s go,” Noctis said with a half shrug.

Gladio offered Ignis a hand and Noctis walked off ahead of them, Ignis silently fuming at how easily he let Noctis win, in the end. Perhaps he’d have to come up with a new way to get his payback, one that Noctis couldn’t possibly try to turn the tables on him. He’d have to think about it but it would happen, especially as payback for all the times Noctis decided it would be a great idea to be kinky in what was almost public. He had some studying to do but as always he’d devote himself to it until he could figure out his way through anything. This was no different.

Next time, Noctis wouldn’t know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh I hope you enjoyed! As I said in my last fic for NSFW IgNoct Week feel free to say hi over on my tumblr [hibiren](http://hibiren.tumblr.com/)! I'd love to chat about fandom things and try to be a little more active in the ffxv fandom!


End file.
